Laparoscopic surgery is a minimally-invasive surgical technique typically performed with the assistance of one or more medical instruments inserted through a small incision in a patient's body. Laparoscopic surgery is often preferred to traditional and more invasive surgical procedures because of the reduced frequency and degree of certain postoperative side effects, such as postoperative pain, swelling, internal bleeding, and infection risk. The minimally-invasive nature of laparoscopic procedures may also result in decreased recovery times and shorter hospital stays.
Typical medical devices utilized during laparoscopic procedures have instruments mounted on an elongated metal or plastic body that are inserted into the patient's body and maneuvered to a target area within a body cavity (e.g., the abdominal, pelvic, thoracic, or chest cavity, where insufflation may be used to provide additional space in which to maneuver, which requires a fluid-patient barrier to maintain insufflation pressure in the cavity). One or more trocar assemblies are typically first inserted into the patient body at an incision site (for each), and the instruments access the patient body through the trocar assembly(ies).
Often, a medical device including a camera or other image-transmitting device is inserted through a trocar to transmit one or more images or a live video feed from within the body cavity to a medical professional (such as the surgeon). The device may be referred to as a scope or a laparoscope, and its transmission may guide the medical professional's actions during the laparoscopic procedure.
A problem typically experienced during laparoscopic procures involves a compromised image or video feed due to an obstructed lens of the laparoscope. This obstruction may be caused by condensation (e.g., fog) and/or debris such as bodily fluids or displaced tissue encountered by the lens during the procedure. Such obstruction is problematic because the lens of the laparoscope preferably remains contained in a pressurized and sterile environment (e.g., insufflated body cavity), and removing the lens from that environment for cleaning purposes may cause lengthy interruptions prolonging patient anesthesia and increasing a risk of compromised sterility.